mayathebeefandomcom-20200215-history
Violet
Violet is a former mean-girl and secondary antagonist-turned-supporting protagonist of 2018 3D animation film, ''Maya the Bee 2: The Honey Games''. She is Beegood’s daughter and former right-hand man. She is an 11 year old bee and also Maya’s best friend and former arch-rival, Willy’s best friend and ex-girlfriend. She is the mean girl who is assisted by her father to beat and abuse Team Poppy by competing in the Honey Games until she was rescued by Maya’s team from Thekla. Biography Violet is the former mean-girl who lives in Buzztropolis and she originally dislikes Maya and other meadow insects because she is competitive, arrogant, insensitive, rude, sadistic, and jealous towards them (even Maya and her Team Poppy Meadow) and she is sneaky and cocky to cheat in the Honey Games, but she is also liking to Willy. Later as Violet and her team rescued by Maya's team from Thekla, she becomes kind, friendly, calm, and helpful as she guiltily apologizes to Maya for being mean and Violet eventually liking to Maya as become her best friend and she was caring and supportive. When Violet and her Team Tropolis stops before the finish line as they helped Maya and her Team Poppy Meadow cross it and are crowned the winners, she learns to be kind towards others (even Maya) and there are more important things than winning in any contest. Examples: * Bully Maya and her Team Poppy by assist her father competing meadow insects in the Honey Games and have all the hive's honey for the Empress (formerly). * Make her father get Maya kicked out from the Honey Games and have Willy for her friend helper by prove that she is better than Maya (temporarily succeeded; formerly). * Help Maya and her team win the final round in the Honey Games by become friend of Maya and prevent the Empress' avaricious (succeeded). In the Movie When Maya and Willy decide to take matters into their own hands, and they fly to the thriving hive of Buzztropolis, where upon arrival Maya bumps into one of the competitors called Violet, who is later revealed to be Beegood's daughter. Violet and her team watches Maya explains that if the honey is all that matters, then why can't her hive join in the Games? On the opening of the games, Violet sees Willy and she thinks he likes her, but she and her team buzzes off for the opening of the Honey Games. On day one of the games, the teams are tasked with a simple game of dodgeball. Violet and her team was competing on Team Burly Bluff as their cheating. When the final round of dodgeball Violet's team competes on Maya's team with their cheating too. At the end of the task, the results reveal that Team Tropolis (Violet's team) came first, but Team Poppy Meadow (Maya's team) haven't placed last, at last Violet has a plan to get rid of Maya. Later that evening, Violet invites Willy and Maya over to dine with her, but her teams make Maya no room to sit and Maya is taunted and bullied by Violet as she keeps calling her a "meadow bug". Violet then fakes an injury supposedly caused by Maya and Beegood warns her that if she creates any further harm, she will be banned from the games. On day two, Violet's team tries their best to reach their goal, whereas on the other hand, Maya is desperate to win the challenge, and abandons her teammates. As both team captains reach their goals, Violet abuses Maya to make her slow, but she bumps the leaf and the aphid came first place, it is revealed that Violet and her team came SECOND and Maya's team placed in third place. Unfortunately, she is rejected by the team due to her selfishness and lack of leadership. Violet apologizes to her father Beegood for not winning, and is reminded by her father not to disappoint again. On the last day, Violet and her team makes the dust on Maya's team and finds the finish line to win. When the Megabeast attacks, Violet and her team are caught in a dead end and after a brief argument about where they're supposed to go, Violet is run over by the Megabeast that Willy inadvertently awoke. As Maya's team came the first place, the rest of Violet's team come second, Violet mads to her team and they buzzed off, Beegood was disappointing about Violet was not winning the first place, but at last Violet angrily Starting to hate Maya because she won the first place. The night before the final showdown, Violet takes Willy to dance together without Maya, but Maya and Violet are fighting to take Willy for the dance and other meadow insects takes him for the dance too. Violet and Maya confront each other and dare to do a duel down a big hill covered with thorns called Sluggy Hill. Confident, Maya accepts, unaware that Violet is secretly doing another trick on her again. As they race, Violet stops before the finish line, whereas Maya passes it and knocks over the Honey Cup, cracking it. Beegood is outraged by the chaos and damage Maya has caused, and expels her from the Honey Games forever. As the big day dawns, Violet and her team are enter for the final round as she prove that is better than Maya. When the Empress gives Maya permission to continue competing for the final round and desperate that Maya's team should lose, Beegood tells Violet to take a shortcut along the route in order to win. The race begins, with Maya and Violet's teams neck and neck. But Willy once again gets separated from the team and follows what appears to be Maya going into a bush with a shortcut. Violet instructs Willy to fake an injury in order for his team to slow down, to which he refuses to do, and accuses her of cheating. And so, Maya's team successfully find the ruby pollen of a purple flower. Meanwhile, Violet and her team are surrounded by a spider called Thekla. When Thekla tries to kill and eat Violet, Maya's team against Thekla from eating her as they cut Thekla's web and she and her team are saved by Maya and her Team Poppy Meadow. Just as both teams are about to be eaten. Violet and her team watches Bedford lullabies Thekla to sleep with his talented singing. As they rescue their rivals, Violet has a change of heart and apologizes to Maya for her bullying and for cheating. Violet reminds by Maya that having a team means having new friends and finally she joins Maya and Willy as one of best friends. Both teams make a last sprint for the finish, and Violet's team stops before the finish line as they helped Maya and her team cross it and are crowned the winners. However, Beegood was mad at her as she was not winning. Violet betrays her father and explains to everyone with deep regret that she cheated during the challenge, but Maya rescued her. As The Empress declares that Maya's team won and forgives The Queen for her avaricious, Violet presumably watches Maya's team are the Honey Games champion, also Violet learns to be kind towards others (even Maya) and there are more important things than winning in any contest. At the after-party as everyone is dancing and enjoying the party, Violet warns Maya to dance together, whereas Willy wants to stay and try eat different things, but Violet and Maya ask him to join for the dance. After Maya, Willy, and Violet are doing fist bumps together, Violet and Maya dances with Willy happily. Her relationships with Maya Violet and Maya’s relationships is that the two bees are best friends along with Willy after she rescued by Team Poppy from Thekla. After she forgives Maya for being mean, she helps Team Poppy to win the final round of the games and believes she was cheating before, but Team Poppy saved Violet and her team tropolis and she let them deserve to win. At the end in after-party, Violet and Maya dance with Willy happily. Lessons *There are more important things than winning in any contest. *Be kind towards others and don’t be mean to them (even Maya). Trivia *She is the leader of team tropolis and former bully. *She sometimes call Maya the nickname “Meadow Bug”. *After Violet reforms befriends Maya, She and her team helped Maya’s team win the final round of the games. *Since Beegood is her father, her mother is never mentioned. *She reforms after she was being saved by Maya and her Team Poppy from Thekla. *She is boyfriend of Willy and bullies Maya, but she later becomes friendly with Maya. *She is the oldest one in Team tropolis and the Bee Best Friends *She is similar to to Kevin Levin (2016 Series) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bees Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Maya's Friends Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes Category:Insect Villains Category:Maya's Enemies Category:Maya the Bee films Category:Mean Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Willy's Friends Category:Cheerleaders Category:Characters have valuable lessons Category:Kids Category:Friends Category:Willy’s love interest Category:One year older Category:Evil Category:Anti-heroes